Cardboard Box Scott
"I need mah memories back" - ''Cardboard Box Cardboard Box Scott is the second clone of Dillon Scott. He was created by the Nolan Clones, Nolan Red and Nolan Blue. Something went wrong in the cloning process, and instead of being an intelleligent person like like the original Dillon Scott, he's a raging psychopath. The extent of his power is unknown, but he's been known to jump 50ft. in the air, throw vehicles in the air, and more. He spent most of his short life trying to regain his memories, memories of the original Dillon Scott. Later, he nearly died in a fight with Lord Jason Varughese. He survived, but then died during the Pickett Misfortune. Life The Birth of Cardboard Box Scott Nolan Red and Blue didn't know what to do after the Clone Conspiracy. Since they were the only ones left of their kind, they thought they should look into cloning, to possibly recreate more Nolan Clones so they weren't alone. They decided to try cloning with a different person first, in case it all went wrong. They decided to use Dillon, as a sort of cruel justice for what the Dillon Clone did. To create a Dillon Clone, they needed DNA from Dillon's body. They looked for it, only to find out that it was under the care of Otis 3, Dillon's replacement as the SP Recruit General. They tracked Otis 3 down, and located him in Baker, Nevada. They went to Baker, but it took a few tries, since Baker was so small. When they got there, they faced a problem––Mr. Rolwing was there. They had heard the legends of Mr. Rolwing and Dillon Scott defeating the Wyverns together, but thought Mr. Rolwing was a myth. They tried sneaking past him, but Mr. Rolwing seemed to have Daredevil-like hearing. He told them to come out where he could see them, and seeing no other choice, they did. Rolwing asked them what they wanted, and they said they wanted DNA from Box's body. Rolwing had heard about the evil Dillon Clone, and knew that Nolan Blue and Red were going to make another one. Mr. Rolwing decided to do something about it. Rolwing ran towards them, brandishing Dillon's former katana. Nolan Red jumped out of the way in time, as did Nolan Blue, but at just the right moment, Mr. Rolwing jumped, and while in the air, he flipped around, spinning the katana, slicing right into both Nolan Clones. They couldn't feel physical pain, since they were clones, but they knew another hit like that and they were done. As Nolan Blue ran away from Rolwing, he wondered why Mr. Rolwing hadn't become the Recruit General, but didn't have much time to think about it. Mr. Rolwing had to pick between 2 targets, and he chose to run for Blue. As Mr. Rolwing ran, he threw the katana in Nolan Red's direction, which impaled Red's leg. Nolan Red fell to the ground, not because he was in pain, but because his leg wasn't working. Mr. Rolwing then leaped towards Nolan Blue, and tackled him to the ground. Mr. Rolwing was about to end Nolan Blue's life, but Otis 3 had appeared, and stopped him. Otis 3 asked the 2 Nolan Clones why they wanted Box's DNA, and Nolan Red smartly replied that they wanted it to recreate just as he was before (he didn't mean that, of course). Otis 3 believed him, and told Rolwing to let them go. Nolan Red and Blue got their DNA, and left Baker. Nolan Red and Blue went to earth, to the ruins of Kilber Klone Inc. They powered back up the machines, and started. They first had to learn how to create clones in the first place, which took a while, but they managed to get the machines working correctly. When the clone of Box Scott was created, they could immediately tell that they'd done something horribly wrong. He was horribly disfigured, had skin made from cardboard, looked like a creature from a cheap monster movie, and worst of all.... didn't have a beard. Nolan Red barely had time to say anything before he was impaled by the cardboard box Dillon clone's hand, and Nolan Blue had no time to mourn. Nolan Blue ran as fast as he could to his ship, but Cardboard Box Scott, as Blue had decided to call it, was faster. Cardboard Box leaped 50 feet into the air and grabbed onto Blue's ship, and tossed it back at the ground. Nolan Blue crawled out of the ship, which had survived the crash, just in time to see Cardboard Box Scott get into it and fly away. A new Dillon Scott had arisen, but this wasn't the normal Dillon Box Scott... This was Cardboard Box Scott. Identity Crisis Box didn't know who he was. He felt... wrong. He knew that before this, he wasn't this strong, or fast. He had fragmented memories, but didn't know how they connected. He knew his name was Box Scott, but he felt like he wasn't. He decided to call himself "Cardboard Box Scott", at least until he found out more about who he was. He had an insane urge to track down and kill the people from his memories. The first memory that came to mind was someone named... Mr. Rolwing. He wasn't sure who or where that was, but he remembered something about Nevada. He flew the ship that he took from Nolan Blue and flew to Nevada. '''Cardboard Box Scott vs. Mr. Rolwing' When he got to Baker, as he was landing, he saw a figure standing in the desert, coat flowing in the wind, and katana sticking out of the ground. Box knew that he must be Mr. Rolwing. When he exited his ship, Rolwing sighed, and said that he was disappointed that Nolan Blue and Red went through with their plan. He took his katana out of the ground, and prepared to fight. Box didn't have a weapon on him, but as soon as he saw the katana he knew he had to have it. He couldn't explain why, but it seemed like the sword used to be... his? Box needed the sword, he knew he did. All thought of killing Mr. Rolwing disappeared as the sole objective turned to taking back his sword. Box charged towards Rolwing, but he stepped out of the way easily. Box knew that in this state, he was outmatched by Mr. Rolwing. Instead of attacked Rolwing directly, he smashed the ground right as Mr. Rolwing was running towards him. Mr. Rolwing tried to jump up in time to avoid the shockwave, but failed, and was knocked onto the ground, katana knocked out of his hand. Mr. Rolwing raised his hands up in defense, because he thought Box was going to attack him, but was surprised when Box instead went for the katana, grabbing it. As soon as he did, he felt a rush of power, and memories came back to him. He remembered fighting cyber dragons in the Trinity War, killing wyverns with Mr. Rolwing, and he remembered killing Tiny-Man. That last memory seemed to be unimportant, but he knew the Trinity War was an important memory. After grabbing the katana, he immediately knew how to use it. Not only that, but with his new skills, he could use it better than ever. He was launched 30 feet backwards by Mr. Rolwing's fist before he could do anything with it, though. Box moved the katana behind him, took a deep breath, and in 1.2 seconds, he closed the distance and attacked Rolwing with the katana. Rolwing dodged, and then started to run. Box started to chase after him, but then realized that his intense hatred for Rolwing was fading. He realized that it must've been because he remembered his memories with him. Sensei Smash: The Rematch Cardboard Box was ready to retrieve his memories. He had regained most of his memories from the fight with Mr. Rolwing, but he needed them all back. He recalled fighting someone named Sensei Smash. He had no idea where the Sensei was, but he felt a mysterious force pulling him in one direction. He went in that direction, and days later, he arrived in Portland. He found Sensei Smash here, and prepared to fight. They fought, but Cardboard Box was way too powerful now for the Sensei. Sensei Smash died a warrior's death, and Cardboard Box regained all his memories. Cardboard Box Scott vs. Lord Varughese Cardboard Box Scott had now retrieved all him memories (that he cared about) and now told his friends (he now made some new friends) to call him Box, since he had all the memories of the original. He didn't want to be called Box Scott, since he wasn't the original, but still went by Cardboard Box to everyone that wasn't his friend. He decided to move to Portland, because not very many bad things had taken place in Portland thus far. He was relaxing in Portland when he was confronted by a man in a coat, who introduced himself as Lord Varughese. He said that he was here to kill Dillon Scott, and Box sighed. He told Jason that he wasn't Dillon, and Jason seemed surprised for a moment, before he immediately leaped into the air, spiraling down towards Box with his lightsaber aimed down. Box easily doged out of the way. Box thought that this "Lord" was a bad fighter. Jason raised his hands towards Box to what Box assumed was lift him up with the Force, but Box didn't move off the ground. Box didn't know how, but he assumed it had something to do with him being a clone. Jason shot Force Lightning towards Box, and Box used his katana to absorb the lightning, and none of it touched Box. Box then moved towards Jason, brandishing the katana. Box didn't know if Jason would fight better than he did with the Force. Box and Jason engaged their weapons, lightsaber against katana, and Box could see that Jason was terrified. He knew that he could beat Jason this way. He fought with his lightsaber against Box for hours, until Jason jumped back 1000 feet to regain some strength. Box started running towards him, much faster than the average human. Jason lifted up his arms for another Force Push, and Box knew it wouldn't work. Seconds later, Box was 5 feet away from him, and he released the force push. Since Box was in the air, he went flying back, to Box's annoyance. Box landed feet first on the roof of a skyscraper miles away, where the force push had blown him. Box started to run back to Jason, since he saw that Jason was using some new Force Power that looked like a floating thing in the air. Box jumped towards Jason. Suddenly a blinding light enveloped the entirety of Oregon. When the dust cleared, Oregon was completely flattened. No buildings remained, no plants, trees, animals, or people. Jason left before Box realized what happened, and Box fell to his knees in anger. Jason had killed so many people and animals. Box then built a small house to live in on the completely flat land that used to be Oregon. Life in the Portland Wastelands Box soon realized that he was the only one who could survive normally in the Portland Wastelands, the name that the New United Nations gave the former Oregon. There was too much radiation from the Force Bomb left for normal humans to live comfortably in it. Any humans that did settle in it were scavengers and nomads, all clad in suits designed to repel the radiation. Box didn't know what they were scavenging for or how they got in, but he knew they couldn't leave. No one could. The Force Bomb had pushed everything in Oregon to the borders, creating a wall of debris and trash miles high, and they were so filled with radiation that any air vehicles flying over it lost power and plummeted to the ground. Box decided to try and find survivors in the newly created Wastelands. He searched the ruins of many cities, but only found charred remains. He explored many locations, but soon realized that the survivors hadn't tried escaping or keeping the old life, but had adjusted to the new one. Their radiation suits weren't perfect, however, and radiation leaked through. Luckily for those wearing the suits, the amount of radiation didn't kill them, but acted as a vaccine, slowly letting the survivor's bodies get used to the radiation until they didn't need them anymore. The Wastelanders started building a new life, creating a new culture and ways to survive. Soon, the Wastelanders were nothing like the rest of America around them. The United States Government even declassified the Portland Wastelands as a state entirely. Box settled down in the Wastelands. Survivors of Mount Hood Months after he gave up on looking for survivors (he didn't need to now), he decided to go to Mount Hood, a mountain in the Portland Wastelands, because he heard that back when it was called Oregon, there was a military base there. He jumped there, because he couldn't run at fast speeds without slipping in the sand. He saw a couple satellite dishes on the top of the rubble that was a mountain, so he knew his hunch was correct. He tried to find a door, but couldn't. At one point, he saw a security camera watching him from in between two rocks. He realized that he couldn't find a door because he was being watched. He hid, and waited for the residents of Mout Hood to exit the mountain. He waited a long time. 3 days later, Box heard a door open somewhere on the mountain. He immediately snuck towards it. He saw a squad of Mount Hood soldiers exit the Mountain, and start walking in formation away. They were completely covered in US Army armor, Box couldn't see anything but clothes. He jumped right into the center of the group, and immediately attacked them. They opened fire, but bullets did nothing to Box. He killed the entire squad except one, and took the hood and helmet off the last one. The soldier was covered in burns from the radiation, and Box realized that all soldiers from Mount Hood must be that way. The last soldier refused to talk, so Box just left. He went back to the door that they came out of, but it was gone. He later found a way in, and started exploring the mountain. He found a laboratory, filled with corpses of dead expirements. He found one at the end, however, that was occupied. He went in, and found a scientist using electricity to shock Jason! He killed the scientist, and then killed Jason. It was finished. Guardian Dillon then became the guardian of the wasteland. He'd help anyone who wanted to leave leave, and prevent anyone from entering. At one point, he let Jorge Calderon leave. The End Dillon then became a part of the Pickett Misfortune, a devastating event that has massive repurcussions. Dillon didn't survive. Category:Villians Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters